Evanora the Wicked Witch of the East
Evanora, the Wicked Witch of the East, is the main antagonist of Disney's 2013 fantasy film Oz the Great and Powerful. A witch to be feared, Evanora is Theodora's over-protective sister. With her penetrating gaze, she exudes a powerful presence and has positioned herself as the royal adviser and protector of The Emerald City. She is portrayed by Rachel Weisz. Appearances ''The Muppets' Wizard of Oz'' In this movie, the Wicked Witch of the West was played by Miss Piggy. The Wicked West of the East was once a member of a pop singing group, Four Little Pigs, along with her three other sisters, Tattypoo, Glinda and the Wicked Witch of the West, before they went their own ways and becomes the diva of the East Coast. She abused the Munchkins and enjoyed cooking them in her oven. She has a very small cameo in this film, using the ability of Dorothy Gale's trailer to taunt the Munchkins for the last time, before being unable to carry her weight around and became rather messy to her death. Her magic slippers and a fight for acquisition over them, got involved in the plot. ''Oz the Great and Powerful'' Evanora first appears guarding the throne when her sister Theodora, introduces Oscar Diggs, the fabled "wizard" to the throne room that previously belonged to her father and the king, who was murdered by the wicked witch Glinda. She appears gracious that the wizard has returned to help them stop the Wicked Witch of the East's reign of terror, then asks him to join her later on to learn about him. As Oscar leaves the room, Evanora scolds her sister for bringing an impostor to Emerald City. Theodora tries to defend, believing that Oscar is really the wizard who will save them. In her anger, she accidentally sets off her own magic to a nearby torch. To this, Evanora slyly asks Theodora if this is really what she wants, or if she is just as wicked as the witch as to wanting to aid her. She then accompanies Oscar to "test" if he is truly the wizard, to which Oscar claims to be true. Knowing his lie, she shows him the treasury, immediately enticing Oscar. However, she tells Oscar that the only way to receive these riches is to kill the Wicked Witch of the East, and the only way is to break her wand, only then will he become the king. Seeing no other option, Oscar sets out to stop her. In truth, Evanora was the real Wicked Witch of the East and the real murderer of the former king. Years ago, she sought to rule Oz by herself and killed her father, the King, so she could rule uncontested. When rumors swelled that the Wizard of Oz would return and take his place as King, Evanora vowed to never let that happen. Her real motive was to send Oscar to kill the sister who opposed her, Glinda, to crush her resistance and then kill the Wizard herself so that she could rule Oz forever. However, Glinda reveals the truth to Oscar before he is about to kill her while Evanora watches in anger through her crystal ball as her plans to kill Glinda has failed. As she watches, Theodora comes into the room and sees her sister spying on Oscar, she questions what happened when Evanora was with Oscar. Seeing Theodora's potential for evil, Evanora lies to her claiming that Oscar seduced her that night and promised to make her queen after he kills the Wicked Witch. Hearing this, Theodora cannot believe it, but Evanora uses the exact words Oscar said to Theodora to make her claim seem legitimate. Evanora then sends out her armies to stop and kill Oz and Glinda. As the two sisters continued to watch Oscar's journey, Theodora became heartbroken at Oscar's betrayal as he joins forces with Glinda. Playing on her sister's lust for revenge, Evanora offers her a green apple that will cure her broken heart. Theodora immediately takes a bite from it, but afterwards she realizes that Evanora was the Witch all along, however she is too late to realize this as Theodora begins to transform into a hideous, much more wicked, green-skinned version of herself, a sign of Theodora's repressed evil coming to the surface. Pleased, but in shock of her sister's new appearance, Evanora tells her she can cast an enchantment to mask it, but Theodora angrily yells no as she embraces this new form as the Wicked Witch of the West, as Evanora realizes how dangerous she has made her sister. With war approaching from Glinda's resistance, Evanora along with the Witch of the West prepare their army against the coming invasion. Announcing that they will drive away the enemy, Evanora is suddenly interrupted by the Witch of the West stating there will be no mercy, only complete slaughter, as she demonstrates her much more cruel change to a surprised Evanora. When the resistance finally attacks, Evanora and the Witch of the West watch invaders coming through the Poppy Fields covered with a mist conjured up by Glinda. Evanora calls out for the winged baboons to attack, but realizes too late that it is a trap composed of false scarecrow soldiers that puts most of the baboons to sleep, despite attempts to escape. However, two baboons manage to avoid this and capture the nearby Glinda as Evanora flies towards her. Before she flies back to Emerald City with her prisoner, China Girl had rescued Glinda's wand and is almost caught by Evanora's attention, however Evanora shrugs this off and leaves. Gathering the captured civilians to Emerald City's square, she taunts the chained Glinda of her failure to bring a wizard to save the people of Oz, and tortures her with her magic. Just then, the Witch of the West arrives and announces the cowardice and betrayal of the Wizard, showing the hot air balloon flying nearby. She shoots it down, causing it to ignite on fire and pour down gold stolen from the treasury. The people become discouraged, but Evanora smiles upon this and continues to torment Glinda over the Wizard's abandonment. As she and the Witch of the West are about to finish Glinda, an illusion cast from a carriage appears as Oscar's head. Thinking this to be impossible, the Witch of the West tries to fire at the head, only to have no effect. In response, Oscar sets off multiple effects to scare the witches and believe his power such as fireworks and fire. Seeing the Wizard's might and uprising from the citizens, Evanora retreats to a passageway hidden in one of the columns, attempting to escape the city. However, she is confronted by Glinda in the throne room, wishing to end her reign of terror and put her father to rest once and for all. A battle ensues between the two, and when it appears Evanora gains the upper hand, a blast sends the two witches flying back against the walls. Evanora, in a weakened state, tries to kill her with her magic, but realizes her magic pendant is gone, Glinda having accidentally broken it. Horrified, Evanora falls to the ground, and tries to crawl away. As she struggles, her true form is revealed to be wrinkled, hag-like and ugly without her magic. In anger of her fall, Evanora attempts to lunge at Glinda as a final attack, but she is pushed back by Glinda's magic and crashes out of the window. However, she is saved by her baboon minions, and swears revenge against Glinda and Oscar as she flies away with the remnants of her army. ''Once Upon a Time On the show, the Evil Queen is the half-sister of Zelena (The Wicked Witch of the West). However, an official Witch of the East has appeared, and was portrayed by Sharon Taylor. Gallery Trivia *Evanora's green accents and clothes set her up to be a strong contender for the Wicked Witch of the West (or a red herring), even though she is the Wicked Witch of the East. *In ''Wicked, the Witch of the West is actually the older sister, but in the movie the Witch of the East (Evanora) is older. *Evanora is similar to Queen Jadis the White Witch in a way that they both consider themselves rulers of their land (Evanora of Oz and Jadis of Narnia), both are feared, both are witches, both have armies, both are enemies to the real ruler (Evanora is to Glinda's father, while Jadis is to Aslan), and both attempted to stop the prophecy from happening but failed and were defeated. *During the witch fight in the episode "It's Not Easy Being Green" of the TV series Once Upon a Time, Regina, is the younger half-sister, and wears red gloves. In Oz the Great and Powerful, the Witch of the East wears green attire and is the older sister. Zelena (The Wicked Witch of the West) is the firstborn half-sister, and wears green attire, whereas in the Disney film, the Witch of the West wears red. *In Once Upon a Time, Zelena wore a similar pendant. Like Evanora, her magic was contained in it. They both were powerless without it. But whereas Evanora's true form revealed itself, Zelena's didn't. See also *Miss Piggy - Played the role in The Muppets' Wizard of Oz. Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Witches Category:Oz the Great and Powerful characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Disney characters Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Live-Action Villains Category:Siblings Category:Politicians Category:Characters who fly Category:Magic Users Category:Murderers Category:Evil Monarchs Category:Oz characters Category:Villains who aren't revealed to be bad at first Category:Once Upon a Time characters Category:Unofficial Disney Villains Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Tyrants